


What a Relief

by msgenx



Series: Yoonmin is Real [1]
Category: K-pop, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Jokes, Confused Min Yoongi | Suga, Confused Park Jimin, Crying Park Jimin, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Denial, Falling In Love, Fear, Friendship, Funny, Gay For You, Light Angst, Light Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Tease, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Misunderstandings, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Soft Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenx/pseuds/msgenx
Summary: BTS have just finished filming their comeback music video 'Boy With Love' and are granted a day off to rest and relax. Five of the lads decide to spend the day in Seoul City, shopping, eating and watching a movie. But for Yoongi, it's a perfect opportunity to catch up on some sleep. Little does he know that Park Jimin has decided to stay in the dorm too ...





	1. Please ...

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted a completed version of this work on Wattpad, but am revising and editing it to be posted, chapter by chapter, here. It will be considerably different to the Wattpad version. I hope you enjoy it and leave some comments and kudos. Thank you!

**< Text Messages>**

Jimin: Hyung?

Yoongi: Yes?

Jimin: Are you awake?

Yoongi: If I’m not awake who do you think is answering you?

Jimin: Hee hee. Sorry!

Yoongi: Ya, what do you want?

Jimin: I got takeaway for you. Just in case you woke up and felt hungry. It’s lunchtime.

Yoongi: Oh …

Yoongi: Wait — where are you?

Jimin: Here. At the dorm.

Yoongi: You didn’t go out with the others?

Jimin: No.

Yoongi: Why not?

Jimin: I just thought …

Jimin: (typing)

Jimin: (typing)

Jimin: (typing)

Yoongi: Hello!

Jimin: I—I’m just tired. I thought I’d stay in and just rest.

Yoongi: Hmm … OK … if you say so.

Jimin: Come eat before the food gets cold.

Yoongi: I’m too lazy to get out of bed.

Jimin: Do you want me to bring you the food?

Yoongi: [Sighs] Ugh … erm … just gimme a minute, OK?

***

Yoongi found Jimin in the lounge with the food arranged on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

‘Wah … thanks, Jiminie.’

‘Anytime, hyung.’

‘Come to think of it, I am pretty hungry.’

‘I thought you would be.’

‘Hah — thanks — you’re my saviour.’

Jimin flushed. ‘It’s only food.’

‘Yeah …’ Yoongi mumbled, his mouth full of rice. ‘Spank you. I mean, thank you, Jimin.’

Jimin giggled.

‘So, what do you plan to do today?’ asked Yoongi. ‘Watch movies? Play games? Sleep? All three?’

‘There’s not enough time to do everything, is there?’ said Jimin with a smile.

‘I was planning to just sleep,’ said Yoongi. ‘I thought I’d have the place to myself, you know? Peace and quiet at last.’

‘Oh! S—sorry, hyung … I didn’t—’

Yoongi shook his head. ‘Nah … _you’re_ OK. You’re quiet when Tae and Kook aren’t around to encourage you.’

‘B—but if you want to be alone, I can always go—’

‘Don’t be silly. It’s OK, calm down. You don’t have to go anywhere, Princess.’

‘Hah!’ Jimin raised an eyebrow at his band mate. ‘What was that?’

Yoongi grinned. ‘What? Princess?’

‘Aish — can you not, please?’

Yoongi laughed. ‘It’s either brat or princess, take your pick.’

‘I’m not a girl, you know.’

‘Yeah … I know you’re a man, Jimin.’ Yoongi winked and Jimin felt his whole face flushing again.

He hung his head in embarrassment. His hyung must think he was pathetic. He wished he didn’t feel so flustered. What the hell was wrong with him anyway? Why did Jimin suddenly felt like a nervous wreck.

To be honest, Jimin had hoped to spend some time alone with his hyung. He missed him. It had been a while since they had been alone together, just the two of them, and the recent preparations for their comeback had been so full on that, apart from communicating about work-related stuff, Jimin and Yoongi had hardly spoken to each other for weeks. The unexpected day off right after the filming of the video for _Boy With Love_ had been welcomed by all members of BTS. Well, of course. Everyone deserved a break and Jimin saw it as an opportunity to catch up with his favourite hyung. He missed Yoongi’s deep and original ideas, his philosophical approach to any problem, his dry humour, even his relentlessly teasing manner, and the often merciless way he took the piss. Jimin didn’t mind when Yoongi laughed at him. It was always good natured and, through the years, it was obvious how much hyung cared about him. When Yoongi teased Jimin, the latter felt only affection, but lately … well, maybe even up to almost a year, Jimin had felt like Yoongi and he had drifted apart. They didn’t hang out as much; the late night chats had petered out; the teasing had eased.

Part of it was due to the fact that while Jimin had spent most of his free time with Yoongi in the past, he had got closer to Tae and Kook (especially Kook) in the last six months or so. Jimin had always been conscious of relying on Yoongi for advice and companionship, and he had always wondered if he was taking too much of his hyung’s time. Spending more time with Tae and Kook was his way of giving Yoongi more space, but — and maybe he was imagining things — it was almost as if Yoongi had also started distancing himself from Jimin. He was still friendly, still answered Jimin’s questions, continued to give him advice (although these days, unlike before, it was only when Jimin asked), and was just as casually affectionate to the younger man, but … something had changed. Hadn’t it? Yoongi no longer initiated conversations; he had stopped dropping by Jimin’s room to chat; it’d been months since he asked Jimin to go shopping with him or for a meal; and Jimin couldn’t remember when Yoongi had last invited him to share a drink (their drinking sessions had always lasted all night and involved talking about most things under the sun — Jimin loved them).

When Namjoon had mentioned that Yoongi wasn’t going to join the rest of them for their outing, Jimin had decided that he too would stay in the dorm. He had deliberately overslept and then had feigned a headache and declared that he was going to stay in and rest. Jimin thought that being with Yoongi in the dorm would give them a chance to reconnect. He knew that Yoongi might end up sleeping all day and they would never get to catch up, but Jimin missed his hyung enough to want to take that risk. He imagined the two of them just chillin’ in the lounge, sharing a meal, chatting, maybe watching a DVD together — ugh — Jimin felt himself blushing again. WTF, Park Jimin!

Meanwhile, Yoongi was busy spooning rice and soup into his mouth.

‘Nom nom nom, I am so hungry. Park Jimin, you are the best. You are the best.’

‘Are you really going to sleep all day?’ asked Jimin timidly.

Yoongi shrugged. ‘Nah — I don’t know. Maybe. Or maybe I’ll read some. Or jerk off or something …’ he paused and shouted with laughter at Jimin’s expression.

‘OMG, Jiminie. I’m joking, OK? You idiot.’

Jimin was laughing by this time. ‘Well, who knows …’

‘Yeah, have you heard Taehyung in the toilet. Hah, the little shit thinks the room is soundproof.’

‘You’re so mean,’ giggled Jimin.

‘Nahhh. I mean, I know we all do it. Just, Taehyung has to let the world know when he does.’ Yoongi rolled his eyes and snorted.

‘So when do you do it?’ Jimin was shocked at himself. Fancy daring to ask Yoongi hyung such a question! But the rapper just shrugged.

Yoongi raised an eyebrow and smirked at Jimin. ‘The question is … do _you_ do it, Jiminie? I mean, do you even know how to do it?’

‘Hahaha, very funny, hyung. You just said we all do it. Who doesn’t know how to do it, right?’

Jimin was sure his face was the colour of a ripe tomato. The thing is, even though he and Yoongi had always talked about a lot of stuff, sex had never come up before. That is, sure they told each other dirty jokes and laughed at what Yoongi half-jokingly called Namjoon’s porn addiction, but they’d hitherto always steered clear of talking about sex in relation to their personal lives. It was like they had mutually and silently agreed to avoid the topic. Therefore, Yoongi joking about wanking was quite a surprise.

‘I’m guessing you just hump your teddy bear, huh, Jiminie?’ Yoongi was saying, with a wicked smile.

Jimin who had spent the last six months listening to Kook and Tae discuss sex in lurid detail, and had even started giving his two cents worth, wasn’t totally unused to talking about his sexual desires and preferences; just not with Yoongi. Still, he thought, if Yoongi had decided to start joking about sex, maybe it was just that they were starting a new phase of their friendship. After all, Yoongi and Namjoon often said stuff that hinted they shared details of their sex lives. (Hmm … did they even have sex lives? Where did they find the time? Probably, like Kook and Tae, it was all fantasies and wishful thinking!)

Jimin dimpled at Yoongi, ‘Well, hyung, you know the teddy bear on my bed is your bear, right? You were ignoring it and it looked so lonely so I rescued it.’

‘Fuck! Hmm … you know, Jimin, I don’t think I want that bear back. You can keep it. Forever. Haha …’ Yoongi looked thoughtful and then nodded firmly. ‘Ahh, yes, I remember now — it was chatting you up, right?’

‘It was!’

‘So … are you dating my teddy bear now?’

Jimin laughed and slapped Yoongi’s shoulder. ‘It’s been a while, hyung. A few years. I thought you knew. I mean, we’re almost engaged.’

‘I didn’t know!’ Yoongi shook his head and eyed his friend. ‘Hmm … no wonder you look different.’

‘Different?’

‘Yeah … I mean, you’re not a virgin anymore, right? The bear took that away. Was he rough? Was he an … _animal_?’

‘Oh …’ Jimin giggled. Really, Yoongi was too much. ‘Actually, hyung—Yoongi, we are waiting …’

‘Waiting? For after marriage? Wow. Hmm, so I guess …’ Yoongi nodded wisely. ‘Hmm … OK, OK, good.’

‘Why good?’

‘Well, that means someone else might get the chance.’

‘With Teddy Bear? You mean … you and he haven’t—’

‘No, Jimin,’ said Yoongi patiently, looking him in the eye. ‘I’m not into bears. I meant with you.’

‘M—me? Oh, b—but I’m going to be faithful to Teddy Bear.’ Jimin felt he was babbling — he wanted to laugh as well as cry.

‘Oh, you are? Well … we’ll see about that.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

Yoongi grinned, suddenly looking twelve. ‘Nothing,’ he said and, shaking his head, he laughed. ‘Anyway …’

Jimin shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. He was beginning to regret (just a little) not going with the others for a day of eating, shopping, and a movie. What had he been thinking!

‘I’m going to shower,’ announced Yoongi, standing up abruptly. And with that, he left the lounge.

 _So … that went well … not!_ said Jimin to himself. _What made you think this was the way to go, Park Jimin?_ Jimin smacked his face lightly, scrunching up his nose. Well, they were talking, at least — that was something … wasn’t it? Still, … it was different, not like before. The camaraderie they had shared was gone. It was almost … Jimin felt that Yoongi was almost a different person; and that he was getting to know him from scratch. That was not such a bad thing, but … Jimin wondered, sadly, if their close friendship was gone forever and, if so, why that was so. Had he done something? _Said_ something to anger Yoongi? Had Jimin’s deliberate attempt to give hyung some space backfired? Had he inadvertently made Yoongi feel like he was rejecting his friendship. Jimin buried his head in his hands. _You are such a fool, Park Jimin. A fool._

Now what? Plan B? But there was no Plan B. Jimin wondered if he should suggest going out for a coffee? Nah … the last thing Yoongi needed was to take anything that would keep him up all night — not when he needed all the rest he could get. Maybe some wine? There was a bottle of sauvignon blanc in the fridge …

‘Jimin-ah …’

Yoongi’s voice interrupted Jimin’s thoughts and he looked up to see his friend standing there, hair wet, dripping on the floor, nothing but a thin towel around his waist … that towel looked like it could easily come undone … Jimin swallowed.

‘What are you staring at?’ Yoongi was smirking again.

‘Nothing!’ Jimin practically shouted. ‘Just … you made me jump, that’s all.’

‘Jump, huh?’ Yoongi grinned. ‘Hey, come to my room, will ya? I need some help with something.’

‘Oh. Erm—’

‘Why? Why do you have that face on? Just come — I’m not going to kill you and hide you under my bed.’ Yoongi chuckled at his own lame joke.

Still Jimin hesitated.

 _WTF_ he scolded himself. _It’s not like he’s never asked you into his room before._

He got up and followed Yoongi. What did hyung want help with …?

In his bedroom, Yoongi stood, still dripping on the floor, one hand holding the towel up. ‘Ahh, Jimin. You have to help me. ‘

‘Sure, hyung. What do you need?’

‘I need your hand.’

‘Wha—what?’

‘Your hand, Jimin, quick!’

Jimin quickly put both hands behind his back. ‘Wh—what are you on about, Yoongi? My hand?’

‘Any hand will do, or the one you usually use. Come on.’ Yoongi was gesturing with an impatient look on his face. ‘You gonna help me or not?’

‘I—I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung.’

‘You know what I said earlier — about jerking off. You said you know how it’s done … so maybe you can help me, huh?’

Jimin stared. He was sure his face was bright red. He could feel the flush spreading to his body. Surely—

Yoongi’s shoulders began to shake. ‘Look at your face! Fuck, Jimin! You’re crazy today.’

‘ _I’m_ crazy?’ thought Jimin. Before he could say anything, Yoongi moved to the bedside table and picked up the box that was there. ‘I want you to show me how to use this, silly. It’s the same camera you got last month. I’m too lazy to read the manual.’

‘Oh.’ For some reason, Jimin felt himself flush again. Relief flooded him, quickly followed by … disappointment? Embarrassment? He took the box from Yoongi and sat on the edge of his bed to unpack the camera. Yoongi sat next to him. Close. Why did he have to sit so close to him? Why didn’t he just sit in his swivel chair. But come to think of it … Jimin swallowed hard as he had a sudden vision of Yoongi sitting as he always did on his chair, but this time in his towel, which might fall open … Jimin gulped.

‘OK, so this is how it works , although it’s really better if you play around with it. That way you’ll remember better,’ Jimin said and he kept his eyes fixed on the camera as he showed Yoongi all its functions. All the while though, he could feel Yoongi beside him, his damp arm pressed against his; his hair smelling of green apples; his breath, fresh and minty.

‘Great. I can’t wait to try it out,’ Yoongi said, taking the camera from Jimin. ‘You’ll have to pose for me, Jiminie, you know you like your photo taken — you’re so vain.’

‘I am NOT!’ Jimin pretended to pout and bumped his arm against Yoongi’s. It was a light bump, but Yoongi tipped over and lay sprawling against his pillows. Jimin’s gaze went immediately to the towel and saw that it was coming undone at the waist.

‘Thanks, Jiminie,’ said Yoongi. ‘But … I feel like I should thank you properly.’

‘No need!’ Jimin jumped to his feet. ‘It’s nothing. Just ask me if you forget anything.’

‘You’re so strange, Princess.’

‘Why do you keep calling me that?’ Jimin frowned.

‘Why not?’

‘You’ve never done it before and it’s weird.’

‘There’s a first time for everything, right?’ Yoongi smirked up at the younger man. ‘Why are you rushing off anyway? Stay. Listen to some music with me.’

‘We can listen in the lounge,’ said Jimin. ‘Shall we go there?’

‘Nah, the others might come home and interrupt us.’

Jimin stared at Yoongi. The rapper stared right back. His face was serious. Jimin’s felt his stomach flip over. _Get a grip, Park Jimin. Get. A. Grip._

‘Stay here, huh, Jimin? Please?’

Jimin hesitated as he gazed at his friend, avoiding looking at the towel. This was sort of what he had imagined happening. Something like this. But also, _not_ like this. Oh God, he was so confused. Why wasn’t he jumping at the chance to hang out with Yoongi? And in his _bedroom_?

Jimin took a deep breath. OK, OK, OK. So, he had, for ages now, been attracted to hyung. And yes, goodness knows he had fantasised about being with Yoongi. Yes, Jimin had had countless fantasies involving Yoongi — yes, sexual fantasies — and a few featured Yoongi in a towel that came undone or was undone by either the wearer or the other …

Did Yoongi know? Impossible! Jimin had hardly admitted it to himself let alone shared it with anyone, and it wasn’t as if he had ever said or done anything to Yoongi that would have let on how he felt. Jimin was always careful to be touchy feely with everyone in BTS. Hell, everyone in BTS was touchy feely with everyone else. They’d known each other for years now and were genuinely close and fond of one another. Skinship was no big deal, it was even expected as far as fan service went. Of course, when it came to Jimin and how he was with Yoongi, it went beyond fan service, and it went beyond platonic feelings, but Jimin, although _he_ knew what and how he felt, never dwelt on it. What was the point? It wasn’t as if he had a chance with Yoongi!

The man in question said, ‘You’ve gone all red.’ He sat up and reached his hand up to Jimin's face. ‘Are you OK?’

 _I want to stay, but I can’t_ , thought Jimin. _Why not?_ He found he couldn’t answer his own question.

‘Stay,’ said Yoongi. ‘We can talk?’

‘Talk?’ Jimin echoed his friend. ‘What about?’

‘Everything.’ Yoongi shrugged. He scratched his chin and looked thoughtful. ‘Just stay, OK? It’s been a while since we’ve had a chat. Please …?’

His towel was looser than ever around his waist and was riding up his thighs, but he made no move to adjust it.

Jimin, averting his eyes, said, ‘OK.’


	2. So ...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi brings up Yoonmin! Are BTS all victims of raging hormones?

Jimin turned round to look for the swivel chair that Yoongi always used when he was working on his laptop.

‘Sit by me,’ said Yoongi.

‘Erm,’ Jimin hesitated and then bit back a gasp as he felt Yoongi’s hand curl round his leg at knee level.

‘What’s the problem?’ drawled Yoongi.

 _What’s the problem?_ Jimin asked himself. He knew what the problem was. He was fucking attracted to his bandmate. Too attracted. He had always been, but he usually managed it by joking with Yoongi, and flirting with all the others equally. Even when they spent time alone together, Jimin had succeeded in keeping cool and calm — except when Yoongi cracked him up with one of his silly jokes or cute faces.

It had got more and more difficult though, as the years passed, and Jimin found his attraction to Yoongi increasing instead of decreasing. Jimin had found that he was thinking of Yoongi every moment of the day. When they were together, or when they were apart it was always Yoongi, at the back of his mind, or very much front and centre. To be completely honest, spending more time with Tae and Kook had been Jimin’s way to avoid addressing his crush. It was just a crush after all, he told himself. Putting some distance between him and the object of his crush would help cure him of the infatuation. However, it hadn’t helped and, much to Jimin’s dismay, all that happened was the cooling of their friendship. This was something that Jimin hadn’t bargained for and it horrified him that he might lose Yoongi altogether.

Jimin bit his lip as he lowered himself slowly onto the edge of Yoongi’s bed. He knew he was falling in love with the older man. He had been falling in love with him for years now; he was in love with him, but … this was the first time he was admitting it to himself. Jimin sighed and rubbed his forehead with a weary hand.

‘Wanna lie down?’ Yoongi’s voice was low and rough, making Jimin shiver.

‘It’s OK, I’m OK sitting.’

‘You’re so funny, Jiminie.’ Yoongi lay on his side and ran his palm down Jimin’s back. ‘Hey, can you at least turn round so I can see your face? Your Mum never told you it’s rude to turn your back on your older brother?’

Jimin brought his legs up so he was sitting cross-legged on the mattress, facing Yoongi. He kept his eyes focused on Yoongi’s face, and tried not to think of what had happened to the towel. Was it even on Yoongi anymore?

‘I wanted to ask you, Jiminie,’ said Yoongi.

‘What about?’

‘Hmm … have you … have you been avoiding me?’

‘No!’ He probably answered too quickly. It made Yoongi snort and shake his head.

‘You have, haven’t you?’

‘No,’ said Jimin. ‘It’s just that I thought—I suddenly thought maybe I was hanging around you too much. You seemed … sometimes … like you were pissed off with me. I thought maybe you wanted to be left alone.’

Yoongi nodded silently, stroking his chin. ‘I see,’ he said, finally. ‘Hmm … well … I’m sorry I made you think I was pissed off at you, Jiminie. I wasn’t. Hmm … next time ask me instead of deciding I am?’

Jimin gave an awkward laugh, ‘Umm … yeah, sure. Sorry, hyung.’

‘Well, I’m sorry too …’ Yoongi paused, with a faraway look in his eye. ‘I mean, did I _do_ or _say_ anything to make you think I was annoyed? Or wanted you to back off?’

‘No.’ Jimin bowed his head. ‘It was—I just thought maybe you could use some space—and Jin kept telling me not to stress you out—’

‘Oh!’ Yoonmin rolled his eyes. ‘OK, you know how I complain about how you, Tae and Kook make enough noise to wake the dead—Jin was probably just practising damage control.’

Jimin giggled. ‘Yeah.’

‘I just—I thought you’d gone off me.’ And Yoongi sounded awkward for a change. He covered his face with his hand.

‘What? No, hyung! Never!’

‘You’re pretty special to me, Jiminie. I don’t want us to stop being friends, OK?’ Yoongi was still hiding behind his hand and his words were muffled, but clear enough. He laughed hesitantly. ‘I mean, haha, it’s even clear to ARMY how much I like you, haha.’ He moved his hand and gave Jimin a sudden grin. ‘Like, you’ve heard of Yoonmin, right?’

‘You mean when ARMY ships us?’ Jimin felt his ears burn. He covered up his embarrassment by quickly adding, ‘They ship all of us with each other — every pairing you can think of.’

‘Umm … yeah. It’s funny, isn’t it?’

‘Yeah.’

‘So … what do you think about it? Have you seen the videos?’

‘I’ve seen a few. They’re funny, all right!’ Jimin forced a smile on his face. The truth is, some of the vids were uncannily accurate. Like when they talked about how he was jealous of others getting affectionate with Yoongi. And when they remarked on how he was always staring at his hyung and how his mood lifted when Yoongi was around.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ said Yoongi. ‘I—I hadn’t watched them before … until last night. Joonie was taking about the Namjin ones. I mean, I knew they existed — you know, Yoonmin and Taekook and Sope! — and I always thought they sounded crazy. But—I mean, they make it all up … _right_?’

Jimin’s eyes met his friend’s. Yoongi was staring at him intently. It made him blush. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, nodding. ‘Yeah … I guess ... it’s because they love us so much.’ Like _he_ loved Yoongi so much? _Arghhhh._

Yoongi nodded slowly. ‘I watched a few last night. Hah! I guess I was bored …’ He absent mindedly rubbed his chest as he looked at Jimin. _Fuck he looked so sexy._

Jimin licked his lips nervously. ‘Err, are you getting dressed, hyung? You’ll catch cold.’

‘I won’t,’ said Yoongi. He smirked. ‘I feel kinda hot, actually.’ He laughed and laid his hand on Jimin’s knee. ‘Hey … you know what I think of those YouTube videos, Jimin?’

Jimin shook his head, unable to speak. He tried to breath evenly.

Yoongi grinned at him. ‘I think you should lie down. You look kinda tired.’

If Jimin didn’t know better, he’d have thought that Yoongi was trying to seduce him. That was ridiculous though. Jimin knew the attraction was just one way. Most of the time, Yoongi was just jokey and sarcastic. He could be affectionate and touchy-feely, but he was like that with everyone. _But so are you,_ thought Jimin. _Maybe he just wants to cover up what he’s feeling, just like you do._ Could this be true? Jimin wanted to believe it could be, but it seemed unlikely. Yoongi was so cool, so handsome, so self-assured. He could get any man, any woman he wanted. Why would he want Jimin? And if he did want Jimin, he would have said so. Yoongi wasn’t want to beat around the bush. Anyway, the very idea — that Yoongi might like Jimin in a non-platonic way — was so preposterous, Jimin actually let out a laugh.

‘What’s so funny?’ Yoongi smiled at him.

‘You have a nice smile, Yoongi hyung.’

‘Is that what you’re laughing at? My smile?’

Jimin shook his head. ‘It’s not important. Hmm … you wanted to tell me what you thought of those videos?’

‘Hmm …’ Yoongi nodded. He smiled faintly. ‘I don’t think they’re totally off the mark, you know?’

‘Haha,’ Jimin felt his mouth go dry. ‘Like you think RM and Jin are dating?’

‘Maybe.’

Jimin’s eyes widened. ‘Wow.’

‘Is it so hard to believe? After all, we’re stuck in this place, we spend so much time together, we’re at the age — especially Kook — when our hormones are going crazy—’

‘Your hormones are going crazy, hyung?’ Jimin couldn’t keep back his smile.

‘Maybe not an old man like me!’ Yoongi smirked. ‘But ... aren’t yours?’

‘So … our hormones are going crazy. That means we’d be happy just to fuck anyone, right? We are all just convenient bodies?’

Yoongi shouted with laughter. ‘Hahaha, Jiminie, _wow_ your language!’

Jimin giggled despite himself. He shrugged.

‘Well … we know each other well, so it’s more than just hormones,’ said Yoongi. He scratched Jimin’s knee lightly, sending lightning bolts right to his crotch.

‘Stop it, hyung!’ Jimin brushed Yoongi’s hand away and moved his legs. Fuck, he was starting an erection and he didn’t want hyung to see it.

‘Sorry!’ Yoongi flipped onto his back. The towel was rucked up high on his thighs, but he made no move to adjust it. He said, ‘You don’t have to hang around if you don’t want to, Jimin.’

Jimin looked at Yoongi. The rapper was staring at the ceiling. He looked wistful and so handsome … Jimin’s gaze travelled lower, lingering on Yoongi’s milky skin, the muscles on his abdomen … the dark wiry hairs that sprang—STOPITJIMIN! He looked away. He was finding it hard to breathe and his dick was so hard. Jimin swallowed.

‘Hyung …’

‘Yeah, Jiminie?’

‘I …’

‘Yeah?’

Jimin’s eyes met Yoongi’s. ‘I—I don’t think the videos are off the mark either,’ he said. ‘I … especially when it comes to … you and me.’

His face flamed. OMG. What had he done? Any moment now Yoongi was going to start howling with laughter, or, worse, acting all disgusted. Well, at least Jimin’s feelings were now out in the open —sort of — for better or for worse. And if Yoongi had just been baiting him …

The rapper’s hand touched his shoulder. ‘Jiminie …’ His fingers were soft and caressing. They trailed down the length of Jimin’s arm to encircle his wrist, squeezing it lightly. ‘So …,’ whispered Yoongi. 


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to explain how they feel. To themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yoonmin.

Min Yoongi felt like he was watching a film. Or like he was having an out of body experience. He didn’t recognise the person who, for the last hour or so, had been flirting, clumsily and outrageously, with Park Jimin. Ugh, was he still asleep and was he dreaming? Or had he woken up to find himself in some kind of bizarre alternate universe in which Min Yoongi was the kind of guy who would actually try seducing his crush instead of just lusting over him from afar?

Yoongi had lusted after Park Jimin for years. He didn’t like to think of the number of times he had jerked off to thoughts of his younger friend. He especially didn’t want to think of the number of times he had popped a boner while watching Jimin practise his dance moves in the studio, or even on stage, while Yoongi watched from the wings or on the video monitor. Now, that was always an embarrassing situation to be in and Yoongi had learnt to walk away whenever he felt the slightest stirrings down below.

What the fuck was he doing? What on earth did Jimin think he was doing? This was definitely not planned. Yoongi had woken up that morning thinking that he would probably sleep the day away. He had relished the thought; looked forward to it. Everyone knew he loved to sleep and everyone knew he really needed to sleep, especially after all the all-nighters he’d been pulling for their comeback. Aish, maybe that was it. Maybe being sleep deprived was making him act crazy. Any minute now Jimin was going to start laughing that maddeningly cute laugh of his and tell him to cut it out. And he would be right too. Yoongi was just acting like a horny teenager who had taken total leave of his senses. This was going to end badly. There was no way for it to end well. Of course Yoongi could kicked Jimin out of his room pronto and turn all of it into a giant prank … Hahahaha, Jimin, see this hard-on? It’s from pretending you don’t turn me on!

Ugh … Why, oh, why had Jimin decided to stay in today? Why, oh, why had he bought food for Yoongi? Why, oh, why had Yoongi taken one look at his favourite, most beloved band member and forgotten how tired he felt? And why, oh, why had Yoongi gone into this strange space, acting like he was chatting up a stranger in a bar? Or, worse, as if he was flirting with a new student in high school just to make them blush?

Of course he had always loved teasing Jimin. His friend’s reaction to his teasing always made Yoongi laugh and, most of the time, Jimin gave as good as he got. They could bicker endlessly, trading insults, but neither of them had ever said or behaved in a sexually suggestive manner. It was a low blow, and Yoongi had always been careful not to risk making Jimin feel uncomfortable. Besides, management didn’t approve of that sort of thing, and while Yoongi was so done with being constantly reminded about what he should and shouldn’t do and how he should and shouldn’t behave, it was really a lot less work to just keep his head down and stay clear of trouble. Yoongi might fight for saying what he chose in his lyrics, but God knows, the last thing he needed was a lecture about what constituted acceptable closeness between band members. That was trivial stuff, to Yoongi who preferred picking his fights and reserving his energy for things that were important. How much the rapline got to grope the dance line and vice versa was not, in Yoongi’s not-so-humble opinion, important.

They got that talk before every comeback, and reminders before every performance. Also, he’d been told (to his face), several times, to avoid being caught on video with Jimin because, apparently, they looked ‘too much’ — whatever that meant! Thing is, no one ever said anything to Jimin. It seemed like all that was necessary was to tell Yoongi and he, as the responsible hyung, would take care of things. And so he did. He made sure to keep his distance from Jimin, unless they were in a big group. This was why he had never invited the younger man to do a VLive with him. He had also turned down Jimin’s invitations to join him on his VLive. He had said no to Jimin a couple of times, making some excuse or another, and Jimin had never asked again, the last time being more than a year ago.

Yoongi understood where management was coming from. And he kinda agreed with them. There were seven of them. Seven lives and careers were at stake. It was hard to keep the machine going smoothly when there were so many people in the equation and Yoongi didn’t see why anyone should rock the boat. It wasn’t important to rock the boat. It wasn’t important that the world should see him embrace Jimin — which was what he wanted to do all the time. He could live without embracing Jimin. He did live without embracing Jimin. And Jimin didn’t want to be embraced by him anyway. However … it looked like keeping a distance had resulted in more than just putting an end to physical closeness. It looked like Yoongi had succeeded in almost killing one of the most precious friendships he had. He had certainly put a spanner in the works and he didn’t know if he and Jimin would ever get back to the easy warm closeness of the group’s early days. Jimin had read the distance as Yoongi not wanting to be friends. And Yoongi had read Jimin’s reaction as Jimin not wanting to be friends. And … well, to put it simply, what a cock up!

The situation, and the realisation of what had happened kinda killed Yoongi. And it also further killed Yoongi that he seemed to now be intent on destroying whatever vestiges of friendship that remained between him and the young man whom he, quite frankly, adored.  
Well … in for a penny, in for a pound? Now that Yoongi had started sliding down the slippery slope of his desire, he found he couldn’t stop. Or, maybe, he just didn’t want to stop. Because there were no cameras rolling. Because here was Jimin. Because Yoongi wanted him.

***

The thing is, with Jimin, it was definitely love. He’d been in love for years now, with Yoongi (why the rest of BTS wasn’t in love with the rapper as well was anyone’s guess. What wasn’t there to love, right???), and he was pretty sure Yoongi was, if he was anything at all, merely in lust.

On the one hand, Jimin would have done anything to be close to Yoongi. He loved his company. He loved how he felt super comfortable with his hyung; how they could talk about most everything under the sun; how Yoongi always knew how to cheer him up and put his fears and insecurities to rest. Even when hyung was teasing, he managed to make Jimin smile and laugh til tears streamed down his cheeks.

From the time it was formed, the whole band had been sort of forced to spend time together. They lived together. Travelled together. Practised songs and dance routines together, obviously. They were also filmed constantly to entertain their fans. They lived under constant scrutiny, their most mundane actions turned into bizarre ‘performance art’ for the amusement of ARMY.

BTS were expected to perform practically 24/7, in some way or another, including playing silly games, and answering the neverending stream of questions that the fans sent in via various channels. There were some days when the only time anyone got to himself was in the toilet, shower and in bed, asleep.  
They hardly saw their families. They hardly ever had time for friends. Their only constants were were each other — and it was not really a choice. You could say that the seven of them were compelled to be together, and, in the absence of any alternative, they were forced to be close. Maybe you could even argue that their closeness, apart from the practical, physical closeness of daily living, was all an act. However, Jimin wasn’t the type to be able to put up a permanent pretence. Maybe the others could, although he doubted it, but as time passed, Jimin began to feel genuine regard for his bandmates. He had always needed people in his life, he was no loner, and it was necessary to talk over his problems, socialise with friends, feel affection for and from them.

He was filled with deep respect and admiration for Namjoon, the talented and kind leader of the band; Taehyung was adorable and delightfully quirky — the ideal partner in crime when Jimin wanted to be silly; Hobi was funny and so cheerful that Jimin couldn’t help but feel comforted in his presence, although he knew that Hoseok had a melancholy side that he tried to keep hidden and that Jimin didn’t quite know how to navigate; Jin was handsome and warm hearted, although a little hard to get close to; and Jungkook was the perfect guy — what couldn’t he do! Jimin felt a tiny bit intimidated by of the youngest of the team, the Golden Child, but then Kookie … he was confident about his abilities, but he was young, and with that came the tiniest bit of insecurity; it kept him from being totally obnoxious although he did have his bratty moments. On the whole though, he was warm and helpful, and so goofy that it was impossible not to like him. And then there was Yoongi …

Yoongi. Min Yoongi.

Whenever Jimin felt depressed, he would close his eyes and say his friend’s name to himself, like a mantra. It comforted him, and gave him strength because Yoongi was strong. Yoongi, the man of few words with his deadpan face that would sometimes break out into the funniest expressions, was really the warmest, most caring person Jimin knew. Once you got to know him, he opened up and became really chatty, but he didn’t just shoot his mouth off and say nonsense. He chose his words carefully and it was obvious that he thought about things a lot before he remarked on them. Also, he was so talented, in so many ways. Jimin felt awe and excitement whenever he watched Yoongi play the piano, rap, dance — just perform in any way — and his heart would overflow with love whenever he watched his friend speak on stage, whether it was addressing ARMY, or when Yoongi made an announcement or a speech to accept an award. As for Yoongi’s VLives, Jimin suspected he loved them even more than the most avid ARMY. He watched and rewatched them, imagining that Yoongi was speaking to him directly. It was to Jimin’s intense disappointment that Yoongi had never invited him to do a VLive with just the two of them. To boot, the rapper had declined Jimin’s invitations to join his VLive. There were times when Jimin thought he might crash Yoongi’s video recording, but to be honest, he didn’t really dare. Somehow, he knew that Yoongi would be mad with him if he did that. Somehow, he could feel that Yoongi wanted him to stay away.

It made Jimin sad. It made Jimin want to cry when he thought about how much closer they had been in the past. Jimin wanted that closeness back again because he thought the world of Yoongi. Jimin loved him so much, so the way Yoongi was behaving now was like a dream come true, but also worrying. It was so sudden, especially considering how they had not had even a one-on-one chat for ages. It was sudden and it was shocking. And yes, it was thrilling too. Jimin wanted desperately to be with Yoongi. He wanted to be close to his hyung, in all kinds of ways. Yet …

Why was it happening now? Without warning? Was it a new thing? Had Yoongi felt this way for a while? No! Jimin would have noticed if he had. The likeliest explanation was that Yoongi was just feeling horny and frustrated. He had probably woken up with a boner and had decided to scratch the itch he was experiencing. Jimin just happened to be around and … convenient.

So, what if they made out? And what if they had sex? What if it was just cos Yoongi was horny — how would Jimin feel after it was over? Would he be able to cope with the loneliness that followed? Would he be able to continue being friends and interacting with Yoongi normally knowing that hyung had just wanted him for sexual release and not because he returned Jimin’s love?

***

The feel of Yoongi’s fingers forming a bracelet around his wrist, made Jimin catch his breath.

‘So …,’ whispered Yoongi. ‘What do you think, Jimin?’

‘I …’

‘You wanna lie down now?’

Jimin gave an involuntary shudder, so filled with emotion and wanting.

Yoongi smiled. ‘Sorry, I know it’s a lot to ask, what with me almost naked and all.’ He winked and Jimin’s heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest.

Jimin got up and then lowered himself back down, next to Yoongi. He lay on his side, facing his friend.

‘This is … like a dream,’ he said.

  
‘A wet dream?’ said Yoongi, with a chuckle. He placed his hand on Jimin’s cheek and stroked it. ‘I’m going to kiss …’ He leaned in, touched Jimin’s lips with his own, just barely.

  
Jimin squirmed in frustration. ‘OMG, hyung.’

  
‘Hmm?’ Yoongi traced Jimin’s jawline with a finger. ‘Don’t be impatient, huh?’

  
Jimin focused on steadying his breathing. It was true. All he wanted to do was to throw himself at Yoongi and give him a deep wet kiss, grinding their hips together for good measure: Jimin was very aware of his own erection, and longed to see if Yoongi had one too, but was too embarrassed to look.

  
‘Jimin-ah.’

They lips were millimetres apart, barely touching, but close enough to feel, close enough to send electric sparks coursing between them.

  
‘Jimin touch me.’

  
Jimin froze. ‘Umm, hyung,’ he whimpered.

  
Yoongi chuckled. ‘Why, Jimin? Don’t you wanna touch me?’ He continued to stroke Jimin’s jawline, and trail his fingers down his neck and across his clavicle.

  
‘I—hyung.’

‘Shh … say my name.’

‘Yoo—Yoon—’ Jimin swallowed. He felt he could hardly breath thanks to the sensation of Yoongi’s fingers on his skin. What would happen when — if — Yoongi touched him … there … Jimin felt sure that he would come immediately — he was so, so, so turned on. ‘Yoongi …’ he whispered. ‘Yoongi hyung.’

‘Mmm … yeah … that’s better …’ The older man’s hand was now on Jimin’s hip, just lying there, not moving. ‘You know,’ he said, ‘you know, those videos ARMY makes? They edit them so it’s all about you touching me or me touching you …’

Jimin nodded silently. He loved those videos and watched them secretly, in bed, pausing scenes that focused on Yoongi’s fingers caressing his neck, or his hands massaging his shoulders. It was so easy to believe the shippers and read meaning into those scenes …

‘I liked watching those videos, you know. I liked watching you touch me.’ Yoongi laughed softly. ‘Do I sound like a pervert? It was almost like being a voyeur, you know? Like watching two people making out — it turned me on last night.’

‘Ahhh …’ Jimin let out a shuddering breath.

‘Do you watch them too, Jiminie?’

Jimin nodded.

  
‘You know what I did last night? I watched them in bed and I fantasised about what happened next and—’ Yoongi’s hand moved on Jimin’s hip, his fingers moving under the hem of his friend’s oversized t-shirt, skimming the waistband of his sweatpants. At the feel of Yoongi’s fingernails grazing the skin of his abdomen, Jimin whimpered softly.

  
‘Yoongi … please.’

  
‘Hmm? You wanna know what I fantasised about, Jiminie?’ Yoongi ran the tip of his tongue along Jimin’s lower lip eliciting a low moan from Jimin. Yoongi chuckled. ‘You like that? Well … it’s what I thought of … I thought of you doing that … to me … but … not just your tongue on my lips … I thought of you teasing me … elsewhere …’

  
Jimin couldn’t stand a moment more of it — he fell on Yoongi with a strangled cry and started kissing him, roughly, with an open mouth, his tongue going deep into Yoongi’s mouth, licking and lapping at the rapper’s tongue; his teeth nipping and nibbling at Yoongi’s lips.

  
‘Hyung, hyung, OMG hyung, I wa—want you,’ he panted against Yoongi’s mouth, his arm going round Yoongi’s shoulders and pulling the rapper close.

  
Yoongi returned the kisses passionately, his arm snaking round Jimin’s waist, his leg wrapping round Jimin’s hip.

  
Jimin felt Yoongi’s erection nudge at his crotch and moaned loudly. He fumbled at his own trousers and tugged them down, then his boxers. Somehow, although he didn’t know how (because he was totally into kissing Yoongi and the sensations the kissing was producing sent heavenly ripples of desire and ecstasy coursing through his body, starting at his lips and making a beeline for his groin), he found himself naked and pressed against Yoongi, his hands against Yoongi’s chest, his fingers pinching his nipples. Yoongi, whose towel had been totally discarded, was groaning and moaning and his hand was moving across Jimin’s waist, and then squeezing his buttocks, and then moving to grasp his hard dick.

  
‘Ohhmyfuckinggod, Yoongi …’

  
Yoongi started pumping Jimin’s penis, and when his thumb made contact with the pre-cum that was oozing out of the opening, he let the dick go and brought his hand up to his lips. He sucked on his thumb, his eyes rolling back. ‘Ahhh … delicious. I want to suck your dick, sooooo bad, Jiminie.’

  
‘No—wait!’ Jimin pushed Yoongi back on the bed, gripping his arms and kissing him hard on the mouth. ‘I want to make you feel good first.’

  
‘Oh Jimin, I already feel like I’m in heaven … ahhh, Jimin, fuck!’ Because Jiminy had quickly scooted down and was gently sucking the head of Yoongi’s thick, slightly curved cock, his lips working slowly, his tongue licking lightly, teasing the tip and then down the organ’s thick length. When Jimin cupped Yoongi’s testicles and then swirled his little pink tongue around them, Yoongi let out a loud moan and arched his back.

  
‘Oh. My. God. J—Jimin, oh you angel. Oh god,’ he gripped Jimin’s arms and pulled him up. ‘Come here—I need to kiss you—please—I want you.’ They kissed deeply and passionately, Jimin straddling Yoongi, their dicks rubbing together. ‘Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, Jimin—I want to fuck you every day—I want you, I need you.’

  
‘I love you, Yoongi.’  
They kissed some more, whispering each other’s name, bodies pressed together — close and hot and wet.

  
‘I mean it, Yoongi,’ sighed Jimin against his lover’s mouth. ‘I really love you. You know I do. I love you so much it hurts.’

  
They kissed, more slowly, but still deeply, still hungrily. Their movements became less frantic, more measured and deliberate. Jimin reached down and stroked Yoongi’s dick softly, massaging the head with his thumb. Yoongi stroked Jimin’s back, his fingers making light circle shapes against the boy’s damp skin.

  
‘You’re sweet,’ he whispered. ‘You’re everything to me. Everything.’

  
‘You’re magic,’ said Jimin and kissed Yoongi — a warm, soft kiss. ‘I love you.’

  
‘Jimin …’ Yoongi whispered. ‘I—I love you too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I am about to spontaneously combust. Thank you for reading.


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoonmin together in bed are sweeter than candy floss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They make me melt in my socks.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed: kissing, making out, making love, snoozing, chatting, making out, making love … it was a cycle that Jimin wished would never end. The chatting was normal — he and Yoongi had always had lots to say to each other, about everything and anything and even nothing (they could spout nonsense together, quite happily, if they chose to, making each other crack up in the process and making the others roll their eyes and shake their heads) — but being with _Yoongi_ , _clos_ e to Yoongi, in his _bed_ , both of them _naked_ … being able to _kiss_ Yoongi instead of just imagine it; being able to _touch_ Yoongi’s pale smooth skin, and see and feel his reaction, and know that he, _Jimin_ , was causing his beloved such pleasure; being able to lean into _Yoongi_ , to nuzzle his neck, to inhale his slightly smoky scent … ahhh … it was all such bliss and Jimin kinda dreaded the others coming back to the dorm. What then? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

‘I can’t believe I’m here, in bed with you, hyung,’ he whispered, nuzzling his face into Yoongi’s chest. ‘I’m so happy.’

‘Sweetheart,’ whispered Yoongi, stroking Jimin’s hair. ‘I’ve wanted you in bed with me for god knows how long.’

‘So … why today? What made you try to …’ Jimin giggled ‘… seduce me?’ He ran his fingers lightly up and down his lover’s back.

‘I don’t know … I don’t know what came over me. I’ve fantasised about it enough …’ Yoongi cradled Jimin's face in both hands. ‘I just know I missed you. I’ve missed you. So much.’ He kissed Jimin passionately, his fingers curling in the other’s hair. ‘Did I scare you, love? Hmm?’ He stroked Jimin’s cheek, softly, with such tenderness that it made Jimin want to cry.

‘I—I didn’t dare to think you were really coming on to me,’ said Jimin. ‘I thought you were laughing at me.’

‘I was scared to death you would scream and hit me or something,’ said Yoongi, grinning.

‘You can’t say you haven’t noticed that I adore you, hyung.’

‘Well … yeah … but I’ve always told myself it was some sort of hero worship or something.’ Yoongi actually blushed.

‘It was. At first.’

‘So, when did you—when did you start thinking you might feel more?’

‘Hmm …’ Jimin frowned. ‘I don’t know. It was so long ago. Maybe … round the Red Bullet tour? _Oh!_ ’ Jimin started to laugh. ‘I know!’

‘What? What?’ Yoongi started laughing too, infected by Jimin’s adorable chuckles.

‘I remember looking at you doing aegyo in Chile, when we were performing _Look Here._ Remember? You looked so cute and my heart— _ugh_!’ Jimin slapped his palm to his chest. ‘I felt it here and I thought, “OMG!’ He grew quiet then, ‘But.’

‘But?’

‘Well, I didn’t let myself think about it too much, you know.’

‘I know.’

They were both quiet, each thinking of their years together in the band, and how their feelings for each other had grown and developed, albeit in secret.

‘Hyung?’

‘Hmm, baby?’

‘When—when did you—’ Jimin was shy.

‘When did I what?’ teased Yoongi. ‘When did I decide I wanted some of your sweet ass?’

‘Hyung!’ Jimin playfully pinched his love’s side eliciting a yelp from him. ‘When did you think you might want to be more than friends with me?’

Yoongi snorted. ‘Hah! Way before Chile, that’s for sure.’

‘What? Really? Jimin raised himself on one elbow and gazed at Yoongi in amazement. “H—how much before?’

‘Hmm … like … when we were shot the video for _Danger_?’

‘Oh …’ Jimin blinked rapidly and then leaned forward and kissed Yoongi. Hard. It was his turn to tangled his fingers in Yoongi’s pale purple hair as he pressed his body into hyung’s. ‘I—’ he licked Yoongi’s lower lip ‘—remember—’ he nipped at Yoongi’s jaw ‘—I wanted—’ he sucked the tender white skin below Yoongi’s ear ‘—to fuck you then. You looked so hot in that leather jacket.’

‘You looked hot too,’ whispered Yoongi. ‘You always look hot to me, Jimin. And you were so sweet. I realised I woke up every morning just wanting to see you smile at me. But … remember your line in the song?’

‘ _You make me so confused_ …’

‘Yeah, that was me.’

‘Why Yoongi? How did I make you confused?’ Jimin cradled Yoongi’s face in his hands.

‘That’s how I feel about you most of the time.’

‘Even now?’

‘Now? Now I’m just holding on to you because any moment now you might just disappear in a puff of smoke. But you know, usually, you’re all over me and I think “Surely he must feel the same way” and then the next thing I know, you’re all over Taehyung or Hobi or Kook, and I think, “You’re a bloody fool, Min Yoongi”.’

‘Oh, Yoongi hyung, they’re just friends to me, but I’ll admit … I’ve been afraid of revealing too much — I didn’t want you to suspect I was in love with you, and so I always made a show of being as clingy to the others. I—I was afraid.’

‘Of what?’

‘Oh … everything. Half the time I don’t know if my behaviour is making our managers mad, or if I’m annoying you, or making Joon hyung stressed.’

‘Huh. Do you care?’

‘What? Of course I care, hyung!’ Jimin pouted and nuzzled Yoongi’s chest. ‘I don’t want to get anyone into trouble. And … I was afraid you’d be mad at me. I didn’t think you would want my love.’

‘Silly.’ Yoongi booped Jimin on the nose.

‘I thought I was an annoying little brother to you.’

‘Hell no, I don’t have an incest kink, that’s for sure,’ Yoongi said and chuckled. ‘I do like _your_ little brother though. Or not-so-little brother.’

‘My what—ohh—’ Jimin caught on and blushed scarlet, making Yoongi hug him close and laugh in his ear.

‘You’re adorable, Jiminie. How can you be so shy when you’ve just eaten my ass?’

‘Hyung!’

‘Maybe I need to eat yours before you stop feeling embarrassed, huh?’ Yoongi inched his way down Jimin’s body, nibbling all the way.

***

An hour later, Yoongi, sweaty and smeared with cum, both Jimin’s and his, dotted small sweet kisses all over his lover’s face. Jimin just lay back, smiling, exhausted and totally wrecked, orgasmed out of his mind.

‘I love you,’ he murmured. ‘I love you so much. And I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I would like to carry on fucking you, til tomorrow.’

‘And beyond,’ said Yoongi. ‘I could kiss you forever. Kissing you is better than I ever imagined it’d be. And I have imagined it. A lot. I have never loved kissing anyone this much.’

‘Oh really? And I guess you have kissed a lot of people, huh? I should be flattered, should I?’

Yoongi sniggered. ‘I’ve kissed a few. And yes, you should be flattered. Because your kisses are gold. _No_ , platinum. No, wait, _diamond_.’

‘Guys and girls?’

‘Huh? Oh … yeah … guys and girls. They all pale in comparison to Park Jimin.’

‘Hmm.’

‘I remember you telling me in one of your drunken confessions that you’d kissed your fair share of people at college.’

Jimin was silent, but he returned Yoongi’s kisses warmly. It was stupid to feel jealous, he told himself. Yoongi was right. They were both adults. It was natural that they wouldn’t be each other’s first. What mattered was now and what was to come. What exactly was to come though, Jimin couldn’t imagine. He guessed they would go on as before, only that they would now have something extra between them — a secret and special connection that neither shared with any of the other band members … hmmm …

He wrapped his arms around Yoongi and hugged him close. ‘Yoongi, can you believe it? Yesterday, things were so different …’

‘I know right? No, I can’t believe it.’

‘You know I was prepared to pine for you until the end of BTS. I thought I would say something after the band broke up?’

‘What if we’d kept on going into our forties.’ Yoongi chuckled at Jimin’s horrified expression. The rapper nodded. ‘I would have told you before then. It’s been a long time coming. I was getting impatient.’

‘You certainly didn’t act impatient.’

Yoongi snorted. ‘I just have great self control, although now …’ He ran the tip of his tongue from the tip of Jimin’s ear to his earlobe and then sucked the flesh there gently … ‘mmm … now that I’ve tasted you, I don’t know if I’ll be able to go even a day without making love to you, Jiminie.’

Jimin squirmed in Yoongi’s arms, starting to feel turned on once more. He too couldn’t imagine ever keeping his hands off his hyung again. He would have to, of course. PDA, the kind that existed between two lovers, had no place in the lives of idols, and it was going to be hard, so hard … as hard as he was getting now.

‘Please … I want you, Yoongi hyung,’ whispered Jimin.

‘Again?’

‘Always.’

‘I know. Me too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can this sweetness last?


	5. In a Perfect World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going so well, but it's early days yet ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Thank you for the reads and the kudos!

In a perfect world Yoongi and Jimin would have welcomed their bandmates home that evening and shared with them the good news. In a perfect world the five other members of BTS would have expressed varying degrees of surprise; one or two of them would even have been decidedly unsurprised; they would have exclaimed and laughed, and lots of back slapping would have been delivered and congratulations declared; teasing would have then ensued, and probably continued for a few days; and then every now and then when Yoongi and Jimin indulged in PDA or were soft one another in the other members’ presence.

  
In a perfect world, Yoongi and Jimin would then have told BigHit and then shared the news with ARMY in a VLive. In a perfect world, Yoongi and Jimin wouldn’t need to hide their feelings for each other. In a perfect world, they would be allowed to feel whatever they wanted, for whoever.

  
Yoongi and Jimin didn’t live in a perfect world. This world isn’t perfect. But at least they knew this. They didn’t expect things to be as they wished it to be. They knew that it was going to be hard to be together while also being part of the biggest boy band in the world. They knew they would have to try very hard to make it work. They would have to work harder than the average couple. They knew all this, but it was at the back of their minds, and they needed to talk about it, but they didn’t because that was hard too. They were so caught up with the euphoria of realising their feelings were mutual; they were swept up in the intense feelings of love and lust and joy of finding one another in the same place, when all along they had thought they were facing away from another. It was hard to come down from the high they were experiencing. Who could blame them, really?

‘Am I your boyfriend, Jimin?’ asked Yoongi smiling at his baby while kissing his fingertips.

  
‘You’re my all and everything, sweetheart.’

  
‘I want to be your husband.’

  
Jimin flushed pink, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. ‘I wish I could be.’

  
‘One day …’ Yoongi’s eyes filled too. ‘Oh, Jiminie … do you really want me that way?’

‘More than anything.’

  
‘Do you think people would say we’re crazy.’

  
‘You know what? I don’t give a fuck what people say.’

  
Yoongi didn’t reply. He just gave Jimin the softest of soft kisses. ‘I’ve loved you for years so it’s not like this is really sudden.’

  
‘No,’ agreed Jimin and gave a happy little wiggle.

  
‘I wish I’d told you sooner,’ said Yoongi.

  
‘Oh, sweetie, no regrets, OK? Let’s just make the most of being together now.’

  
Yoongi stroked Jimin’s orange locks. ‘You just get more beautiful with each passing day, you know? How is that even possible?’

  
‘Answer that question yourself, hyung. You’re perfect. I need eyeliner and lipgloss, but you wake up looking like a beautiful angel—ahh, scrap that: A beautiful grumpy angel.’ Jimin giggled and tweaked his boyfriend’s nose.

  
‘So you’re with me just for my looks?’

  
‘Of course!’

  
‘Likewise.’

  
‘Power couple.’

  
‘Totally.’

  
They laughed together, gazing fondly at one another.

  
Minutes passed as they lay peacefully in each other’s arms. They didn’t want to move. They didn’t want to re-enter the real world. They didn’t want the spell to break. They knew it was only a matter of time before they were forced to though.

  
It was Jimin who, propping himself up on one elbow, finally said, ‘What’s the time, hyung?’

  
Yoongi looked for his phone, lazily, reluctantly. ‘It’s nearly six.’

  
‘The others will be back soon.’

  
‘Hmm, probably not til after dinner. And if they decide on a later movie showing they won’t be back before nine or ten, maybe even later.’  
‘Shall we shower and go grab something to eat?

’  
‘Mmm … we could.’

  
‘We could order in.’

  
‘I like the sound of that.’

  
‘Lazy bum.’

***

  
They ordered burgers, two each because they found they were ravenous.

  
‘I guess we worked up an appetite, huh?’ said Yoongi with a smirk.

‘I suppose we’re in the honeymoon phase,’ said Jimin, smirking back. ‘Pretty soon even kissing me will feel like a chore.’

  
‘Never.’

  
‘We’ll see.’

  
‘I bet you my right ball that I will never get tired of kissing you, Park Jimin.’

  
‘Hey, you can’t bet with things that don’t belong to you!’

  
‘Huh?’

  
‘Your balls and every bit of that perfect body is mine.’

  
Their kiss tasted like barbecue sauce and ketchup.

  
‘Mine.’

  
‘All yours.’

  
***

  
They shared a bottle of soju, clinking glasses and toasting to their love.

  
‘Have you dated much at all, Yoongi?’ asked Jimin in a low voice.

  
Yoongi shrugged. ‘I’ve been on a few dates.’

'When you've been part of this group?'

'Yeah.'

  
‘Wow, I had no idea.’

  
‘They weren’t a big deal.’

  
‘Guys? Or girls?’

  
‘Mmm … both.’

  
Yoongi eyed Jimin. His boyfriend’s face was serious as he stared into his empty glass. ‘Hey didn’t you go on a blind date with that Jin’s friend’s sister?’ he said poking Jimin's knee playfully.

  
‘Ugh. Can you not remind me?’

  
Yoongi chuckled. ‘You know, for the longest time I thought you and Jungkook—’

  
‘Hyung! You have to be kidding me!’ Jimin pouted.

  
‘What—why? He’s handsome, isn’t he?’

  
‘Oh please.’ Jimin rolled his eyes. ‘We’re all handsome. Does that mean I want to fuck all six of you?’

  
‘Hmm … haha, Jimin, I’ve actually wondered, when I’ve been really drunk …’

  
Jimin feigned shock and horror. ‘Yoongi hyung!’

  
‘When you’ve been really horny, haven’t you thought, fuck I wanna be gangbanged by—.’

  
‘You know you’re really gross, hyung.’

  
‘I bet ARMY fantasise about being gangbanged by BTS.’

  
‘ARMY fantasise about soft dates, holding hands and that sort of thing.’ Jimin smiled sweetly.

  
‘And that’s what you fantasise about too? All seven of us walking on the beach hand in hand.’

  
‘Haven’t we done that? Sounds familiar.’

  
They laughed. It did sound familiar.

  
‘Once Hobi and I got really drunk and I kissed him,’ said Yoongi.

  
‘What? Seriously?’

  
‘Seriously. But not seriously. I mean, the kiss wasn’t serious. It was over in a second and I didn’t want to repeat it, you know.’

  
‘Huh.’

‘You telling me you and Tae have never kissed? He looks like he wants to kiss you all the time.’

  
‘I have no idea,’ said Jimin, sounding stern.

  
Yoongi raised an eyebrow at the younger man. ‘What’s wrong? Hey, it was nothing, OK? I don’t feel anything for Hobi. I didn’t feel anything when I kissed him.’

  
Jimin said nothing, but his eyes fill with tears.

  
‘Oh, fuck. _Really_ , Jimin? You’re not going to be like that, are you?’

  
Jimin bristled. ‘What do you mean “like that”?’

  
‘Unreasonable. Come on, it was nothing. We were drunk. I don’t think Hobi even likes men.’

  
‘You kissed him.’

  
‘Yes, I kissed him. So what?’

  
‘We’ve been drunk together, Yoongi. You’ve never tried to kiss me.’

  
‘That’s because I’ve always told myself that if we ever made out I would have to be cold stone sober when I did it.’ Yoongi took Jimin’s hand. ‘I wouldn’t want being with you to disappear in a haze of alcohol.’

  
Jimin nodded. He suddenly felt foolish. His shoulders relaxed as he squeezed Yoongi’s fingers. ‘I’m sorry, hyung. I’m just—I just felt jealous.’

  
‘You don’t have to be, Jiminie. Never. I only have eyes for you.’

  
‘And those dates you went on.’ Jimin couldn’t resist. He smirked.

  
‘Yeah. They were so wonderful, I decided to never see any of those people again.’ Yoongi snorted. ‘You just have to accept the fact that I am totally whipped for you, Park Jimin.’

  
‘Tell me you love me!’

  
‘I love you, Jimin.’

  
‘I adore you, Yoongi hyung.’

  
This kiss was soju flavoured.

  
***

  
Sex on the sofa wasn’t too comfortable, but neither of them cared. It was fast and frantic, lasting hardly any time at all, but it was satisfying and sexy, crazily sexy. Jimin pulled up his sweatpants while still straddling Yoongi and then looped his arms round his lover’s neck and leaned in for yet another kiss.

  
‘Mmmm greedy baby.’

  
‘Can you blame me? murmured Jimin against his hyung’s lips. He lay his head on Yoongi’s shoulder, nuzzling the older man’s neck. ‘Hyung?’

  
‘Hmm, baby?’

‘Are we going to tell the others tonight?’

  
‘Mmm …’ Yoongi arms, tight around Jimin’s waist, squeezed. He sighed.

  
‘We—we are going to tell them, right?’

  
‘Mmm … ahh, Jiminie—’

  
Jimin sat up and stared at Yoongi. ‘Aren’t we, hyung?’

  
Yoongi swallowed. ‘I—I don’t—’

  
Jimin frowned. ‘You don’t want to?’

  
‘No, it’s not that.’

  
‘Then?’ Jimin's frown deepened. ‘Do you want this to be a secret? Yoongi?’

  
They stared at each other silently. Yoongi’s arms loosened around Jimin’s waist; Jimin’s arms dropped, his hands sliding down over Yoongi’s shoulders to his chest. A frown passed over Yoongi’s face, and he turned his head to look away.

  
‘So … we’re going to pretend nothing has happened?’ asked Jimin, his voice small.

  
‘Maybe—I mean, we don’t have to say anything yet, right?’

  
Jimin got off Yoongi’s lap and sat down on the sofa, leaving a good amount space between himself and his lover. He crossed his arms over his chest.

  
Yoongi did up his jeans, sighing. ‘Jimin, don’t look like that. Don’t be like that. Come here.’ Yoongi held out his hand, but Jimin shook his head.

  
‘I don’t understand, hyung. Do you want us to be a secret?’

  
‘No!’

  
‘Then what?’

  
‘Can we hit pause for a bit, Jiminie. We’ve barely started this—’

  
‘Pause? You want us to pause?’

  
‘No! I don’t want us to pause. I mean want us to stop to think about what we’re doing.’

  
Jimin scoffed. ‘What do you think we’ve been doing all day, hyung?’

  
‘You know that’s not what I mean, Jimin.’

  
‘Apparently we’re in love and we’ve been fucking all day.’ Jimin sounded bitter.

  
Yoongi ran his fingers through his hair with a groan. ‘Forget it, OK, Jimin? Just forget it.’

  
‘Forget it? Which part, hyung? The love part? The fucking—’

  
‘Shh—don’t keep saying fucking—’

  
‘That’s what we’ve been doing, Yoongi hyung.’

  
‘Jimin, I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time.’

  
‘I sense a big “but” coming up …’

  
Yoongi shook his head. ‘I don’t know what you expect, Jimin. What do you think should happen? You want to tell Namjoon and the others? You want to make things awkward for everyone?’

  
‘As opposed to just awkward for you, Yoongi? Oh, sorry, I guess the last thing you need is to have your style cramped by some guy who’s head over heels in love with you.’

  
Yoongi groaned again. ‘Will you just—can we just talk about this for a second?’

  
Jimin stood up. ‘I’m going to my room. If the others come back now—well, we don’t want them to suspect a thing, right?’

  
‘No—wait! God, Jimin, would you just calm down? Please? Can you listen to yourself? And can you answer my question? What do you want to happen next? What do you think we should do? You want to get fired by Big Hit?’

  
‘Fired?’ Jimin wanted to laugh. ‘Fired? That’s all you can think of? So BTS means more to you than us?’ He didn’t miss Yoongi rolling his eyes and he could have hit him.

  
‘Jimin, you’re being unreasonable.’

  
‘You keep saying that!’

  
‘Look, can we talk about this — properly and calmly? A lot has happened today. I’d just—I need to process it all. Don’t you? This time yesterday we were still just flirting for the cameras and now—’

  
‘For the fucking cameras?!’ Jimin almost shouted. ‘Yoongi, I’ve never flirted with you for the cameras. I’ve flirted with everyone else for the cameras, for ARMY, for BigHit, but with you? What the fuck, Yoongi? Am I some kind of experiment to you?’

  
The two boys stared at one another silently. Tears streamed down Jimin’s face while Yoongi looked serious and even paler than usual.

  
'I can’t do this,’ he said and stood up. He looked around wildly, then walked off in the direction of the bedrooms. In a minute he was back, shoes and jacket on.

  
‘Wh—where are you going?’ Jimin whimpered. In his head he said, _You absolute fool, Jimin, why are you acting like this? Can’t you see you’re making him panic? Can’t you see, he’ll end up hating you if you insist on being the demanding idiot that you are now?_

  
‘I—I’m going for a walk—I need to think.’

  
And just like that he left, without a backward glance, the door slamming shut behind him.

  
‘What just happened?’ thought Jimin. If he could have he would have reset time to an hour, half-an-hour, even just fifteen minutes before — when he was happy, the happiest he had been in his whole life because he and Yoongi were actually together and it wasn’t a fantasy or some music video shoot or a game. Jimin felt anger and sadness and pain well up inside him and he burst into tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoonmin are silly boys, aren't they? If only they'd just stop kissing for a moment and talk things through properly!


	6. Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is miserable. Poor baby.
> 
> Namjoon and Jin are kinda cute though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jimin, I've been where he is in this chapter. Haven't we all?

Sunday, 3:15 A.M.

Namjoon and Seokjin were hovering outside Jimin’s bedroom, their ears pressed to the door.

‘Do you hear it, Joon?’ whispered Jin. ‘Jiminie is crying.’

‘Sort of …’ Namjoon was frowning. He straightened up and folded his arms across his chest. ‘Why is Jimin crying? Do you know if anything’s upset him lately?’

Jin shrugged and just about didn’t roll his eyes. Truth be told, Jimin was often upset, but almost never shared the reasons for his sadness — at least not with Jin! ‘I think we need to get Yoongi!’ Jin turned to head in the direction of Yoongi’s room.

‘No—wait!’ Namjoon grabbed his friend’s arm. ‘Why are you—’

‘Jimin always tells Suga his problems.’

‘No, no, no,’ whispered Namjoon. ‘If he wants to tell Yoongi hyung anything, he will. If hyung isn’t here means he might not know — we can’t force it. Anyway, I’m surprised you haven’t noticed … they haven’t really been hanging out that much lately.’

Jin frowned. He had noticed, but had thought it best not to remark on it. ‘So, what do we do? Just leave him to it?’

‘It’s been so long since Jimin actually cried … it must be something really bad …’

Namjoon chewed at his lower lip.

‘Do you think it’s to do with Suga?’

‘I don’t know. I don’t think so.’

‘Suga’s not said anything about Jimin?’

Namjoon shook his head. ‘Not a word.’

‘Hmm …’

'Err … maybe I should just knock and ask him if he’s OK?’

Jin nodded. ‘Yes, yes, do that. Don’t say I’m here though. It might embarrass him. You can comfort him.’

‘If he wants to be comforted,’ Namjoon said doubtfully. Jin wasn’t the only one Jimin didn’t tell his problems to. It was normally Yoongi whom the boy hung out with, and sometimes Taehyung and Hoseok. Namjoon raised his hand and knocked. ‘Jimin? Jimin-ah …’

Silence. The soft whimpers that they had heard stopped abruptly.

‘Jimin? Are you OK? It’s Joon. Can I come in?’

Silence. Namjoon looked at Jin and shrugged. Jin shrugged back. Then the whimpers started again. A little louder than they had been before. Joon tried the door handle. Locked, as expected.

‘Jimin! Open the door — I can hear you crying. What’s going on? What’s wrong?’

‘G—go away! ’

Joon and Jin raised their eyebrows in unison. ‘Jimin-ah, open the door, I’m worried,’ persisted Namjoon.

‘Th—there’s no—nothing t—to be wor—wor—worried about. J—just g—go away!’

‘Hmm …’ Namjoon hesitated. The boy sounded extremely upset and it was not in the group leader’s nature to ignore the bad or sad moods of his bandmates, even if he was told to! He looked over at Jin who was mouthing: ‘Shoo-gah.’ ‘Err … Jimin-ah, should I ask Yoongi hyung to come see you? You wanna talk to him?’ That suggestion was greeted by a wail and then loud sobbing. ‘Nooooo, don’t tell him anything. Noooo …’ There was a thud and then a scramble and the door opened, revealing Jimin with a wet, blotchy face, red eyes and swollen lips. He looked from Joon to Jin and frowned. ‘Aigoo! Can you just leave me alone? Please?’ ‘Jimin, if you really want to be alone, we’ll go. We’re just really worried about you cos you sound so upset,’ said Jin. Jimin hung his head and covered his face with his hands. ‘I’m soooo sad. I’m so saaaaad.’ He repeated that a few times and then trailed back to bed where he threw himself down and sobbed into his pillow.

Namjoon and Jin followed him, uncertainly, Jin closing the door behind him. Then they stood, one on each side of the bed. ‘Hey, hey, Jiminie, you wanna tell us what’s wrong?’ Namjoon stroked Jimin’s hair softly. Jimin shook his head. ‘I—I—wanna-d—dieeeeee.’

‘What’s wrong, Jimin? Did you get some bad news?’ Jin asked gently.

‘Y—Y—oo—Yooon—ahhhhhh—nnnnn—giiiiii.’

Joon and Jin made puzzled faces at one another. They stood, each with a hand on Jimin’s back, patiently waiting til the boy calmed down. Finally, Jimin’s sobbing lessened, and he grew still.

Jin looked around the room. He whispered, ‘Hang on, I’ll be right back’ and left the room. Three minutes later he returned with a damp wash cloth and a box of tissues. Jimin was sitting up by then and Joon was seated next to him on the bed, with his arm around the boy.

‘Here, Jimin, wipe your face, OK?’ said Jin handing the boy the wash cloth. Jimin obeyed. ‘Now, blow your nose.’ Jimin did as he was told, but said nothing. Then he just sat there, and his tears started again, making their slow descent down his cheeks. He didn’t bother to wipe them away.

‘You wanna talk?’ Namjoon asked gently.

‘I can leave if you want,’ added Jin. ‘Just tell Joonie.’

‘I don’t want to talk,’ said Jimin firmly, although his voice trembled. ‘I will never tell anyone. I’m stupid. I’m going to die of misery.’

Namjoon and Jin exchanged glances over their friend and bandmate’s tousled head. Finally Namjoon said, ‘OK, Jimin. But let us know, OK? If you change your mind?’

Jimin’s response was to laugh harshly. He rubbed his eyes. ‘Don’t you dare tell the others you saw me like this.’ His voice was hard.

‘No! Of course not,’ said Jin. He and Namjoon gave Jimin hugs that were not returned. The younger boy just stared stonily ahead.

‘Melodramatic much,’ said Jin once they were out of the room and were walking down the corridor towards their own rooms.

‘Aish—don’t say that! The kid looks really upset.’

‘I guess it has something to do with Suga.’

‘Huh?’

‘Didn’t you hear what Jimin said.’

‘Did he say it was Suga?’ Namjoon looked puzzled.

‘Jimin's said Yoongi's name. Didn't you hear him?’

‘I thought he was just crying.’

‘Aish, Joon-ah, really?’ Jin rolled his eyes. ‘None of our business anyway. I’m not here to be nursemaid despite what ARMY thinks.’

Namjoon shook his head slowly at Jin. ‘Sometimes I think you’re made of stone.’

‘Whaa—where did that come from?!’

Joon shook his head again. ‘Nevermind. Good night.’

The two men parted at the door of Namjoon's bedroom. Down the corridor, Jimin continued to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jimin and Yoongi sort things out? How do Namjoon and Jin feel about each other? Will we ever know?


	7. Go To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi writes a love letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish someone would write me a love letter like the one Yoongi writes to Jimin in this chapter.

Sunday, 9 A.M

**BTS Group Text**

**RM:** Yo! You guys, management has given us another day off. I guess they think we need it. Well, I know I do! Anyway, I think I’m going to catch up on my sleep today! See you guys later!

 **RM:** @Taehyung:If you come knocking on my door, I will kill you!

**RM to V**

**RM:** BTW, Jimin isn’t feeling well. Do NOT disturb him or I WILL kill you.

 **V:** What’s wrong with Jimin? He needs my cuddles.

 **RM:** Tae, I’m NOT joking. I will destroy you!

 **V:** You and whose army?

 **RM:** !!!

 **V:** 😝

**RM to Jin**

**RM:** Just give Jimin some space today, OK?

 **Jin:** Oh … sure.

 **RM:** Don’t forget, he doesn’t want the others to know anything.

 **Jin:** I’m not totally stupid, you know.

 **RM:** …

 **JM:** 💀

**RM to Jungkook**

**RM:** Jimin isn’t feeling well. Just let him sleep and keep it down with Tae.

 **JK:** Awww, poor Jimin. Did he watch too much porn yesterday. I thought it was suspicious he didn’t wanna go with us. Probably sprained his wrist.

 **RM:** 😫

**JK: 😜**

**RM to J-Hope**

**RM** : Jimin isn’t feeling well. He’s sleeping. Do NOT disturb.

 **J-Hope:** I will brighten his day, don’t worry.

 **RM:** He wants to be alone, Hobi.

 **J-Hope:** Awww.

 **RM:** Can you not be a pest?

**J-Hope: 🤪**

**J-Hope:** OK, OK, be calm!

**RM to Jimin**

**RM:** Hey, Jiminie. You OK? Look, you don’t have to talk to me or anyone, OK? Just know that I’m here if you need anything. Like if you’re hungry. I’ll bring you food so you don’t have to see anyone. Unless you want to, of course. Oh, btw, Yoongi asked me to pass you a note. He’s gone out to see friends. He says it’s important for you to read his message? About some project you two are working on? I’ve put the note under your door.

 **Jimin:** Typing

 **Jimin:** Typing

 **Jimin:** Typing

No … nothing he said sounded right. He didn’t know what to say. Fuck it. He was just going to NOT say anything. He was going to lie in bed and rot. He wasn’t even going to read fucking Yoongi’s fucking note the fucking coward. Project his ass! Why couldn’t he have just texted? Because he didn’t want to have to deal with immediate replies, that’s why! Fuck him! That’s why he hadn’t come talked things through. Instead he was off seeing … friends? Fuck his friends!

Jimin lay on his stomach and pressed his face into his pillow. He felt the tears come. Amazing that he still had tears. ‘Fuck you, Min Yoongi. I’m not going to read your stupid note, you bloody lying excuse for a friend. I bet it’s full of insincere sorries and fucked up excuses. You’re a fucking bastard. You can go die. I will never speak to you again unless I have to for the band. I will never trust you again. I will never—’ Jimin’s tears were at full flow now.

‘Y—Yoo—Yoong—iiiiii,’ Jimin sobbed. Yoongi hyung. His best friend. His comfort. His hope. What was he going to do without his company, without the conspiratorial smiles; the fleeting touch of his fingers; the hugs that meant more than just friendship, so much more?

Jimin flipped over and eyed the floor — there was the note, in a bright yellow envelope. Well, it could sit there and be unopened. He turned his back on the door, on Yoongi’s words. He was never going to be happy. Never. Ever. Again.

***

**Sunday, 4 A.M**

Dearest Jimin. My Jimin. My angel. My world.

You know when you sing _Serendipity_ , it always feels like you’re singing my song. I don’t mean that the song is for me, about how you feel about me. I feel like _Serendipity_ is about the way _I_ feel about _you_. When I first heard it I felt … exposed. I couldn’t believe that my feelings were so well understood.

Joon wrote the lyrics and I was embarrassed how well he read me. I remember thinking, ‘Well, I guess he knows how I feel. I guess he’s read my expressions and actions and reactions correctly.’ One day, I’m going to talk to him and ask him if it’s just a coincidence that he got so close to the truth …

Jimin … I love you. Please believe me. I mean, we’re all close and I genuinely care about every member of our group. We all clown around and hug and stuff. But you and me … those fans who analyse our every move, they’ve not been imagining things, have they? I couldn’t hide my love and desire for you even I tried. And they’re right about my sulking and jealousy too. These people see everything so clearly … and it makes me happy, but it makes me scared too because I admit I have held back with you. When I’ve been asked to keep my distance from you, I’ve done so. But when you kept your distance because you thought that was what I wanted, it almost killed me. Are you confused? I know I am, but I guess it’s partly been my fault. I’ve always told myself that I don’t care if people see the truth, but I’ve not been truthful, to myself, to you, to anyone.

I didn’t plan any of it yesterday. It was all you … because you’re brave and honest. You opened the door and me? I was just burning up with lust and it was so easy to give in to it. So, I walked through the door. I just forgot myself. There is a line I’ve not allowed myself to cross. However, I crossed it yesterday.

I don’t regret it. Not at all. I mean, OMG, you have no idea what a relief it was to be able to say ‘I love you’ and not turn it into a joke, or some game. To say it and to be able to kiss your smiling mouth. OMG. I want to do it again. I want to, Jimin. Please believe me.

But … I also want to be honest with you. I’m scared out of my mind now. I don’t know what to do. I didn’t think what my actions would mean. I loved you without thinking. I only felt. And I was irresponsible. I made you cry, I made you sad. I hate myself for that. I’m still scared, Jiminie. I still don’t know what to do.

I know I should come talk to you and we should figure things out together. I am so sorry, baby. You have every right to be angry. You have every right to hate me. I have abandoned you. I am a cowardly piece of shit. No excuses. But I just need time. I need to clear my head. I need to think and work this out.

Forgive me. I am going to ask Joon to give this to you. I am going to go out and I’m asking you not to contact me. I will be back this evening and I promise we will talk then. Face to face. I _promise_.

I also promise to have some answers by then. Please grant me this time and space to figure out my next move. Whatever it is, I guarantee I will not turn my back on my angel. I can’t wait to kiss you again, Jimin. I just hope you still want me, that you still love me.

Yours forever, Yoongi ❤️❤️❤️

***

**Sunday, 11:30 A.M**

_I will NOT read his stupid note._

Jimin tore the yellow envelope in half and then tore each half and the paper inside it into tiny pieces. Tiny, tiny pieces. The tinier the better. Soon, his bedroom floor was littered with bits of bright yellow and white.

‘Go to hell, Min Yoongi.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Shut Up and Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Yoongu have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to the end.

**Sunday, 12:30 P.M**

**Text Message**

**Namjoon to Yoongi**

**RM:** Where are you?

**1:13 P.M**

**RM:** Hey, Suga hyung. You there?

**1:36 P.M**

**RM:** Helllooooo. Yoongi. Hyung. Can you fucking answer me?

**2:10 P.M**

**RM:** I’m going to kick your ass, Min Yoongi. Are you going to answer me or not? WTF …

 **Suga:** …

 **Suga:** Wow. Rude.

 **RM:** Fuckin hell, Yoongi!

 **Suga:** WTF, dude?

 **RM:** WTH is your problem. I’ve been texting you and you can’t even be bothered to answer?

 **Suga:** Err, has someone died? What’s the big deal, Joon? Last time I checked we weren’t dating or anything?

 **RM:** When are you coming back to the dorm?

 **Suga:** I don’t know, sweetheart. Want me to pick up some milk on the way home?

 **RM:** I am not even a little bit amused. WTH is happening, Suga?

 **Suga:** You tell me!

 **RM:** I mean with Jimin.

 **Suga:** Typing

 **Suga:** Typing

 **Suga:** Typing

 **Suga:** Typing

 **Suga:** No idea what you’re talking about.

 **RM:** Oh. I see. You think I’m stupid, do you?

 **Suga:** What? I don’t even know what to say. Look I’m in the middle of something so I’ll talk to you when I get back. Or tomorrow.

 **RM:** Suga, why the fuck would you write a letter to Jimin about a so-called project you’re working on? Have you heard of texts? Have you heard of calling? What are you playing at, you fucker?

 **Suga:** …

 **RM:** Plus, I don’t think it’s a coincidence that Jimin was crying his eyes out in the middle of the fucking night. What have you done, you bastard?

 **Suga:** Joon, it’s too long a story. I can’t talk about it now.

 **Suga:** Wait. Jimin was crying? So he told you?

 **RM:** Told me what? So something did happen?

 **Suga:** Fuck! Fuck! I’m so stupid.

 **RM:** Yes, you are. And by the way, Jimin told me nothing. He didn’t have to. Because I’m not stupid. You on the other hand …

 **Suga:** Yeah. I won’t argue with that. Look, Joon, can I call you?

 **RM:** Shouldn’t you call Jimin instead?

 **Suga:** No! Shit. No, Joon, just let me explain, OK?

***

Namjoon picked up after the first ring.

‘This had better be good, dude.’

‘I didn’t plan on upsetting Jimin. Joon … you know it.’

‘I don’t know nothing. Are you going to tell me or—’

‘I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you! Fuck it, Joon. This isn’t easy.’

‘Do you know how upset Jimin was? When you gave me that damn note to pass to him, I knew there was a connection but I was too sleepy to respond properly. God, I could kill you, hyung.

'There’s nothing much to say, actually.’ Yoongi swallowed hard. ‘I—I—’

‘Just spit it out, Suga.’

‘I’m in love with Jimin, Joon.’

‘…’

When Namjoon didn’t respond, Yoongi thought it might be that the group leader had fainted from the shock of hearing the news.

‘Err … Joon? Hey, Joon, aren’t you going to say anything?’

‘Dude, I’m waiting for more. Is that all? That can’t be it.’

‘What do you mean “Is that all?”??’

‘I mean … _is that all_? Why are you saying you’re in love with Jimin as if it’s news to me? You know we all know you two are head over heels—’

‘We’ve never even said anything to each other! What d’you mean you all know?’

On the other end of the line, Namjoon shrugged. Not saying anything about your crushes and passions and desires was par for the course. Big Hit practised a ‘don’t ask don’t tell’ policy — this meant that everyone was in denial, about everything to do with sex and romance, but it didn’t erase the reality. It didn’t mean they were all robots with no feelings. He sighed. ‘So,’ he said more patiently than he felt, ‘I guess you told Jimin?’

‘We told each other,’ said Yoongi flatly. ‘Hey Joon, what actually do you mean “we”? Everyone knows? Like _everyone_? How—’

‘Are you kidding me, hyung? I live with you, and you guys don’t hide your feelings very well, you know.’

Yoongi was speechless. So, really, it was just Jimin and him who were fucking blind this whole time? Or in denial? Joon was right, no one was stupid … except for maybe Yoongi and Jimin themselves.

‘Joon …’ Yoongi swallowed. ‘You—you guys are OK with it, right? I mean … are we gonna get into trouble over this?’

‘What? With me? No way. It’s none of my fucking business what you feel for one another — as long as you don’t fuck things up.’

‘Errm … what do you mean by that?’

‘I mean, like running away and making Jimin cry. We’re back to work tomorrow, dude. Is Jimin going to be OK?’

‘You know he is, Joon. Jimin’s a pro.’

‘But if he’s OK, it’s going to be _despite_ how you’ve made him feel, right? You know that’s not what I want—’

‘I don’t want that either! Hey, Joon, I love him. I’m going to make it OK. I promise.’

‘Yeah? And how are you going to do that, Yoongi? You have to tell me, cos right now, having seen Jimin, it’s going to take some doing.’

Yoongi sighed. ‘I—I don’t know, Joon. OK, I admit I still haven’t sorted things out in my head. God, I’m still trying to process the fact that Jimin loves me. I know you think I’m a fool, but I guess I’ve been in denial? Jimin flirts with everyone. And I—I guess I’ve tried to do the same.’

‘Hah, should’ve tried harder, Suga!’ Namjoon laughed harshly. ‘You’re such an idiot. Sure, Jimin flirts with everyone. And he’s a touchy-feely fucker so he’s in everyone’s lap given half a chance. It doesn’t help that Tae and Kook have crushes on him too. Still—’

‘ _What_? I will _kill_ them. If they try any—’

‘Oh shut up, hyung. Jimin loves you. He’s in love with you. Anyone can see it. It’s fucking embarrassing and I think it makes some of us jealous too. I mean, who wouldn’t want to be loved the way Jimin loves you. He worships the ground you walk on.’

‘I love him too. I really do.’

‘Huh … yeah … I’ll give you that. You’re a moody bastard, but I can see you’re sweet to Jimin even when you’re pretending to be mean to him. Anyway … why was he crying? If you two know you love each other, what upset him so much?’

‘I—I—’ Yoongi groaned. ‘Namjoon, I panicked. I ran away. I couldn’t—I mean, I was so relieved — you know? I’d been keeping my feelings to myself for so long and just being able to say “I love you” was heaven. I think we’ve always known how we feel — it’s like “I know you know that I know that you know” — that kind of thing — but it’s all been frustrating anyway. At the back of my mind, I’ve always thought “What if I’m imagining it?” When Jimin cuddles with the others, I’ve been convinced I’ve imagined it all. So, yesterday … oh god, I just wanted to … I wanted to run away with him. Or, just stay in that moment forever. And then, it suddenly hit me, that I couldn’t do either, and I—I panicked. I didn’t know what the hell I was going to do. It all came crashing down on me and … I ran away.’

‘Wahh … so when Jimin says you like talking, he wasn’t kidding, huh?’ Namjoon chuckled, breaking the serious mood and even made the other boy snicker.

‘He knows me,’ Yoongi whispered. ‘I’m me when I’m with Jimin. More me than I can be even when I’m alone. I don’t know where I’d be without him.’

He cringed suddenly. What must Joon think of him.

‘Don’t laugh at me!’ he cried, suddenly.

‘Don’t be a fool,’ said Namjoon sternly. ‘Why should I laugh. Kook might laugh, but he’s a kid.’

‘So …’ Yoongi sighed. ‘I don’t blame Jimin for crying. I was an arsehole. And I—I wrote that letter because I wanted to tell him that I love him. I just couldn’t talk to him at the time, but I wanted to let him know that I hadn’t changed my mind. I left because I want to work out how it’s going to be. I mean, Joon, I still don’t really know what to do. What’s going to happen now?’

‘Hmm,’ Joon mused. ‘Listen, hyung, the last thing you should do is panic. You know how sensitive Jimin is — I think he’s convinced himself that you don’t love him — that you know, you were just … Yoongi hyung, sorry to have to ask you, but did you guys … you know …’

‘Err … Joon, you know before yesterday Jimin and I never ever even like kissed or whatever—’

‘Never? Even just play-kiss? Or pretended to experiment?’

‘Nope.’ Yoongi sighed. ‘I did that once … with Hobi — and I actually told Jimin yesterday …’

‘So … what—I mean, how much did you—’

‘Yeah … well, after all these years … I guess we couldn’t help ourselves. We …’ Yoongi gulped. ‘Yeah—ever—everything. We did everything. And then some.’ His face felt so hot he was sure he was running a fever.

‘I see. Yoongi hyung … you really need to call Jimin. Or at least text him. Tell him you love him. He may think you were just horny and—.’

‘I can call him, but you know Jimin isn’t going to believe me just cos I say it. And I feel I can’t say anything to him until I know what’s going to happen next.’

‘What do you want to happen next?’

‘I’m trying to figure that out.’

‘And how long before you do?’

Yoongi shook his head, but didn’t say anything.

Both boys were silent for a while. Namjoon was thinking. His heart ached for his friends. He knew what Yoongi was going through, more than Yoongi would ever guess, but that was another matter. For now …

‘Look, hyung, I don’t think you should worry too much. It needn’t be as hard as all that.’

‘But how—’

‘Don’t over-think things, hyung.’

‘I know I do, but I don’t want to fuck things up. Jimin is overcome with the whole romance shit and—no wait, I want that too. I do! I want to bury him in flowers and romance the hell out of him, but I have to be practical too. I want him to be OK — I want him to be sensible about things. This is his future — I can’t let him fuck it up.’

‘Good lord, hyungi, you’re such a bossy shit. Jimin is an adult, you know. You baby him, but he’s not a child. Give him some credit to know what he wants. He wants you. The question is if you want him back and how much.’

‘More than anything—’

‘Really? More than BTS? More than the fame and fortune? Because I really believe Jimin would give it all up to be with you.’

‘Joon …’

‘You have to ask yourself, hyung. It’s really that simple. Is BTS more important to you than Jimin is? And please, don’t be all noble and say you’re thinking about his future or the rest of us. Just tell me, _if_ you had to choose, what would you choose? A future with Jimin, but without BTS? Or a future without him, and your present life as an idol and rapper and producer intact?’

Yoongi didn’t hesitate. ‘I choose Jimin. WTF, Joonie, I can’t lose Jimin.’ As soon as Yoongi said it he knew it was true and he let out a huge breath, relief flooding him. ‘OMG, Joon. I _love_ him. I _need_ him.’

‘Yeah …’ Joon’s voice was soft. ‘That’s good.’

‘But I still don’t kno—’

‘You don’t have to choose, Yoongi. Don’t be stupid. You don’t have to choose.’

‘How—’

‘Shh, just listen to me for a second. Look, do you trust me?’

‘Of course, I do.’

‘Then just shut up and listen.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have a busy week coming up so I thought I'd post it all today. One more chapter to go! Thanks for reading. Thanks for the kudos. Please leave comments if you want more Yoonmin fic from me! I love Yoonmin soooo much!


	9. You Know, I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm OK, You're OK. We're all OK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I LOVE Yoonmin. I hope you'll like how this ends.

When Jimin opened his bedroom door and saw Yoongi standing there, he threw himself into the older man’s arms with a cry.

‘Hyung …’ sobbed Jimin. ‘Oh, hyung.’

Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin and held him close. He walked his friend and lover into the room and kicked the door shut behind them.

They kissed. It was a frantic kiss and passionate embrace as if they had been apart for weeks, not just hours. Lips, tongues, teeth mashed together, seeking and claiming; hands grasped, caressed and stroked.

‘I love you, baby,’ said Yoongi, his voice rough with desire. ‘I love you. I’m in love with you. And I missed you so much. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.’

Jimin drew back, fear suddenly washing over his delicate features. ‘Wha—what are you sorry about? I mean—it’s OK, isn’t it? We’re OK? Joon said—You said—’

Yoongi held Jimin’s face in his hand, ‘Shhh … yes, it’s OK. What could be wrong when I have my baby? Jimin, will you forgive me for being a fool and an arsehole and a coward?’

Jimin planted a kiss in the centre of Yoongi’s forehead. ‘So long as you forgive me for not realising that you had good reason to be worried.’ He suddenly smiled impishly. ‘Hey, do you remember how I lost that game and was supposed to kiss you.’

Yoongi raised an eyebrow. ‘You’re thinking of that _now_?’ He chuckled, shaking his head. ‘Those fucking guys. _You_ lost but they decided to punish _me_ …’

‘Aww …’ Jimin mock-pouted. ‘You really saw it as a punishment, hyung?’

Yoongi leant his forehead against Jimin’s. His voice dropped an octave: ‘I was afraid … that if you kissed me … everyone would see my boner.’

Jimin’s eyes grew wide. ‘You had—’

‘I would have had one if you’d kissed me.’ He giggled. ‘I panicked.’

‘I think it’s called a gay panic.’

‘Pfft.’

They kissed some more, holding hands until Yoongi released Jimin’s and put his own under the hem of the latter’s tshirt. ‘Umm … I want you, Park Jimin,’ he whispered, moving his palms upwards to Jimin’s chest. ‘Is that OK?’

Jimin said nothing at first, but his kiss left Yoongi in no doubt that he wanted his hyung right back. For good measure, his hands strayed to the waistband of Yoongi’s jeans and he undid his jeans buttons, slowly and deliberately. ‘I want you more, Min Yoongi.’

***

The group was going to have dinner together and it was Namjoon’s treat. He had bought all the ingredients and Jin had cooked, with Namjoon as his assistant. They had been cooking all afternoon and as the hour of dinner drew near, the dorm was filled with delicious aromas. Soon, the other members wandered into the dining room where Jin and Namjoon had laid out all the food.

‘Oh wow,’ said Jungkook his mouth open in awe.

There was kimchi chigae, a super spicy stew with pickled vegeatbles; there was seollangtang, rich broth made from ox bones; there was chap chae, glass noodles with sweet potatoes; there was bulgogi, thinly sliced beef to be eaten wrapped in lettuce leaves with a generous dab of gochujang; and, as a extra special treat, Jin had actually prepared mandoo, dumplings in anchovy broth, served with rice cakes.

‘OMG,’ Taehyung clapped his paws and jumped up and down.

‘It looks amazing,’ said Hoseok.

‘Jin’s pretty amazing,’ said Namjoon and it was hard to tell whether it was he or the recipient of the compliment blushed a brighter red.

‘Let’s eat!’ shouted Jungkook.

‘Na-ah,’ said Jin. ‘Are you forgetting something, Kookie?’

‘Huh? Err, no.’ Jungkook looked puzzled, scratching his head.

Jin rolled his eyes and batted the youngest member’s shoulder. ‘Such a badly brought up, child,’ he said to Namjoon.

‘The last time I checked you had six hyung,’ said Namjoon sternly to Jungkook.

‘Ohhhh.’ Jung Kook stuck out his tongue. ‘Sorry, I thought Jimin was sick and Suga was out.’

‘Yeah, yeah, you thought. No one told you that,’ said Namjoon. ‘Be patient, you brat. They’ll be along in a minute.’

They took their seats around the table.

‘I heard Yoongi come in,’ said Hoseok, ‘but I haven’t seen him. Are you sure he hasn’t fallen asleep? Shall I go get him.’

‘No!’ Both Namjoon and Jin leapt up from their chairs together. The other three stared at them.

‘What in the world …’ Hoseok giggled nervously.

Taehyung gave a diabolical grin. ‘Oooo, something is up. Right? There’s news. Yoongi hyung is going to announce something. A new mix tape? He’s working with Jiminie on it, isn’t he?’

‘Or … Yoongi is quitting the group!’ Jungkook looks smug.

‘Shut up, brat!’ said Namjoon. He was about to continue when Yoongi and Jimin walked into the dining room.

They were holding hands and Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook noticed immediately. They looked at the two members linked hands, and then at each other and then at Namjoon and Jin who were grinning like proud parents.

Jungkook whistled. ‘What the fuck—’

‘Kookie …’ Namjoon lifted up a warning finger, but Jin shushed him.

‘Let’s eat, shall we?’ said the oldest member of BTS smiling round the room.

‘Err, can Jimin and I say something first?’ Yoongi’s usually pale skin was pink. He ran his fingers through his hair and was hopping from one foot to the other, all the while not letting go of Jimin’s hand.

‘I knew it!’ cried Taehyung and screamed shrilly.

‘OMFG!" Namjoon shook his fist at the over-excited group member. ‘Can you shut UP!’

‘Sit down, Yoongi, Jimin,’ said Jin.

But the only two chairs left available were on opposite sides of the table. Namjoon stared pointedly at Jungkook, but was ignored.

‘Dude, move and sit by Hoseok,’ said Taehyung, shoving Jungkook with his shoulder.

‘No! WTF, _you_ move.’

‘OK, OK, you know what, it doesn’t matter,’ said Jimin. ‘I’ll sit by Hobi.’

He moved to sit next to Hoseok who gave him a bright but nervous smile.

Yoongi looked momentarily crestfallen, but then just shrugged and went to sit next to Jungkook. He looked over at Jimin. ‘You want to tell them?’

Jimin smiled, ‘Sure.’ He looked round the table. ‘It’s pretty simple, really. I—I mean, Yoongi and I—I mean, I love Yoongi—we love one another.’

‘Yeah, tell us something we don’t know!’ smirked Jungkook.

But Taehyung was jumping up and down like a monkey and Hoseok looked like someone had given him an early birthday gift. His smile was so wide and his face was bright red.

‘Woot!’ Namjoon pumped his fist in the air.

‘Hmm, yeah, maybe you guys knew how we felt about each other all along, but we’ve just admitted it to each other—well, yesterday,’ said Yoongi sheepishly.

‘It’s official,’ said Jimin shyly and hugged himself.

Yoongi, sitting right opposite Jimin, smiled at his boyfriend. He was so damn beautiful. Who would have thought he’d land a gorgeous, sweet and warm person like Jimin.

Namjoon said, ‘I had a long talk to Yoongi earlier and there are some things we agreed on—’

‘Yeah, and Yoongi told me and I agree too,’ chipped in Jimin.

‘Like?’ said Jungkook.

‘Like, nothing’s gonna change as far as the group is concerned,’ said Yoongi. ‘Things shouldn’t change. It’s our work. BTS is what we do for a living and personal life doesn’t get in the way of it.’

‘But …’ Hoseok frowns ‘… work might get in the way of personal life … right?’

Jimin nodded, looking a little sad. However, he immediately brightened and said, ‘It’s not going to be easy, but we love each other so much, and we love all of you, and we know we’ll get through it.’

‘Nothing should change,’ said Yoongi. ‘We … we think maybe management knows anyway … they told me a while ago to keep my distance from Jimin … hah, I guess even they could see what Jimin and I couldn’t.’

'Hah!' blurted out Jungkook earning a filthy look from Namjoon.

'OK, we know we're fools,' said Yoongi. 'The bottom line is, Jimin and I want this to work. For everyone. We don't want anyone to get into trouble because of us. And we want our relationship to work. We'll do whatever it takes.'

‘So, no one is going to say a word to management,’ said Namjoon sternly.

‘We have to be united in this,’ added Jin.

‘Is it understood?’ said Namjoon looking first at Hoseok and then at Taehyung and Jungkook. He stared particularly hard at the youngest member.

‘Also,’ said Yoongi, with narrowed eyes, ‘if any of you wanna get touchy feely with my Chimmy, just know that I’ll be watching … so _don’t_ cross the line.’

‘Huhuhu,’ Hoseok said, nodding and grinning.

‘Anyway, we get touchy feely with you as well, Suga,’ said Taehyung. ‘Don’t we also tease you? And we tease you two together too — management will think it’s all a joke, as always,’ he said, then looked round the table and added, ‘But, like, I’ve known since forever they’re gonna get married. ‘

Yoongi couldn’t help grinning at that.

‘Aigoo, I can’t get over hyung looking happy,’ said Jungkook. ‘Is he going to stop being grumpy and mean? Hyung!’

‘Ya?’ Yoongi continued grinning.

‘I’m going to exchange places with Jimin noona, OK? Then you can—’

‘Why you little!’ Jimin burst out half outraged and half overcome with laughter.

‘That’s _hyung_ to you,’ said Namjoon to Jungkook who merely grinned and scurried over to the other side of the table so Jimin could sit next to Yoongi.

‘I like that you two finally confessed your love,’ said Jin. ‘It makes me feel admiration.’

‘Yeah, and it makes me feel brave,’ said Namjoon and then flushed bright red, as did Jin!

There was a split second of silence before the table erupted in laughter.

Under the table, Yoongi and Jimin were holding hands tight.

‘Toast! Toast!’ shouted Hoseok, raising his glass. ‘To the most perfect couple in the world. You were meant to be, Jiminie and Yoongi!’

Everyone cheered.

‘To Yoonmin,’ shouted Taehyung and ‘To Yoonmin,’ echoed the others.

Jimin’s eyes were moist and Yoongi was actually crying freely.

‘Speech, Yoongi hyung,’ shouted Namjoon.

‘Speech!’ shouted the others.

Blushing, Yoongi stood up. He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his sweater, took a big breath and held up his bottle of soju. ‘I just want to say, I couldn’t be happier,’ said Yoongi. ‘Thank you, you guys, my best friends. What a relief that it’s the seven of us and no one else. What a relief my life’s journey led me to you and to the love of my life. Jimin may not be my first love, but I want him to be my last.’ He leaned down and kissed Jimin’s lips. ‘Sunshine …’ (the other members jeered good naturedly) ‘… you want to add anything?’

Jimin smiled sweetly. ‘N—no. I think everyone knows how I feel. And … well, _you_ know.’

Yoongi paused for a split second. ‘Yeah,’ he looked with deep fondness at the young man next to him. ‘I know,’ he whispered, and added, ‘I love you, Jiminie.’

‘I love you, Yoongi. Please stay with me for a long time.’

‘Forever,’ said Yoongi and he more than meant it.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Should I write more Yoonmin fic?
> 
> Please comment. And thanks for the kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating every day. Stay tuned! Thank you for reading, for the kudos and for any comments you may have.


End file.
